Toxicated
by black7kunoichi
Summary: They had a toxic relationship that centered on drug and sex. Most importantly, with a painful past. Drugs. Sex and a painful past. Two broken lovers with scars, broken by the cruel reality but still finding their stepping stones with each other. Although they were broken, they healed slowly but painfully. With a past that left both crumbling. NALU Modern AU - Foul language and rape


**Hi guys,**

 **I hope you all had a good start at the new year. I apologize for the MIA absence vibe thingy. Please refer to my other story "Fallen Angel" and it pretty much explains my situation at the moment. I'm just probably too lazy to type it out all again.**

 **OMG GUYS. I'm so fricking happy because I just went to check out some new updated fics offairy tail and my original goal came true. FAIRY TAIL HAS HIT THE TOP 6! OH MY GARRRRRRRRDDDDDDD! I'm sorry. Just a little rant. I'm going to make it to 5. Let's do this guys! Lets push fairy tail to be number 5!**

 **This fic was inspired by a song that I've just recently discovered - "NO WAY" by Fifth Harmony.  
Guys. The vibe and emotions in this song is incredible. I've hit replay so many times. If you haven't heard this song, I really encourage you all to listen to it please and let me know what you think about it in the reviews. It's just filled with feelings. Ugh. I'm in love with that song.**

 **My favourite part of the song is the lyrics:  
"Everyone comes with scars"  
** **"But you can love them anyway"  
** **"I told you that I wasn't perfect and you told me the same"**

 **By the way - this story has mentions of sex and rape. Please do not read if you have triggers to these kinds of stories or if you're a minor. I'd really appreciate if you guys take this seriously as I acknowledge that some readers do have triggers to stories like this. Foul language is also included.**

 **If you're reading at this point. You're in the clear then. Please go ahead.**

 **Enjoy (well not really but... yeah)**

* * *

They had a toxic relationship that centered on drug and sex. Most importantly, with a painful past.

It was one that no one understood nor will anyone would ever understand. It was the kind that would leave both breathless, satisfied until the next painful rush. It was the kind that parents discouraged and friends wouldn't dare to intrude. It was one that separated them from the world.  
The kind of relationship that was based on betrayal, broken promises and desertion.

They were from two different worlds.

It was their toxic relationship. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Damn it Lucy." A voice moaned out in pure ecstasy. In the bland apartment, the windows were shut with wooden covers to block out the sun. Just a few sunlight escaping the crooks. It was empty of décor and furniture except for the fireplace and a couch with a matching coffee table in the living room. Scattered on the floor were pizza boxes, burger packaging and cartons of alcohol everywhere.  
The stench of heavy weed and sex filled the air. On the kitchen counter, laid bottles of various pills, stolen from the closest drug store. Injections laid beside the bottles, with colored liquids inside its container.

"Natsu..." A voice said. There was only a bedroom. Inside, stacks of weed were pushed against the walls. Clothes scattered and money was frantically pushed inside a gym bag, dangling on the closet door. The carpet was stained with blood and alcohol. A groan escaped the other occupant's lips and a growl followed after.

"Come on, Natsu. Right here." A blonde girl gasped as her arms wrapped around her lover. Lucy Heartfilia. A run-away elite. Daughter from the top of the societal pyramid. Daughter of the Heartfilia Corporation. Now, it was just simply Lucy. No fairy tales. No prince charming. She was simply here. Her brown orbs rolled as her companion pressed himself against her. She gasped suddenly, as his fingers worked their magic on her body.

He was going to remind her.

"Right there?" He teased. Natsu Dragneel. The son of a notorious drug circle. Son from the top of the underground societal pyramid. It was Natsu. His dark olive green eyes focused on her face as it squeezed in utmost pleasure. Just as he was about to enter her, the front door slammed open and they paused with confusion.

"Natsu!" The newcomer yelled out. Footsteps thudding across the door. The named teen cursed loudly before slipping into a pair of black chinos hastily and making his way out. To his surprise, it was their friends.

"Natsu? Is everything okay?" Lucy called out, walking to the living room with a large shirt on and worry on her face. Catching sight of the occupants that just entered their apartment, she looked down. This went unnoticed by the pink-haired boy.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu frowned, looking at the group that looked at them with pity. Gray Fullbuster was his best friend. They both did drugs together back in university. They were the main leaders. The wanted people for drugs everywhere. But of course, Gray was just too soft-hearted for the illegal life. He eventually ditched Natsu for something else. Something that Natsu wouldn't ever understand nor did he care at that time. But right now, Natsu didn't want anything to do with the black-haired bastard.

"You've got to stop it man. Look at you. You're addicted and I'm really concerned about you. We are here for you." The black-haired teen spoke. He waved a hand towards the mess lying about. Natsu just glared at the teen. The anger that he had stored away was bubbling up dangerously inside him.

"I don't need your concern. And I don't need you. Get the hell out." Natsu replied coldly, taking a step forward. He didn't want them anywhere near him. All they've done is lecture him about this and that, about what and who, and what he should do. He didn't need anyone telling him right now what to do. He was even more pissed because Gray was the last person he'd ever want to see.

"Natsu, just fucking listen-!"

"Listen? I'm not gonna listen to any of your bullshit. Get the fuck out before I throw you out myself." Lucy silently watched as the scene before her remained. A blue haired girl, emerged from the group, as Lucy noted, the girl was named Juvia Lockser. As Natsu had mentioned before that she was Gray's girlfriend.

"Natsu-san. Juvia apologizes for our rude interference but Gray is just worried about you and Lucy." The blonde girl flinched. The blue-haired girl had dropped the honorifics on her name.

"Juvia. Really. We are fine. Can you all just quit fucking around, in our business? That would be great." Another girl approached the two. Red-haired and had an atmosphere with authority.

"Natsu. As your friends, we are just worried about your safety. There's nothing wrong with-"

"Safety?" The pink-haired teen laughed and Lucy walked to his side with fear written across her face. "Why the fuck are you all worried about my safety now? Where the fuck where you all when Lucy's dad was trying to kill me and my dad ordered for the Dragneel Circle to murder Lucy? Huh? WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU ALL?!" He yelled and Lucy grasped onto his arm. In hopes that he would calm down from his outburst but knowing Natsu, it was only just the beginning. Especially because their friends were the reasons why they had decided to live in such a segregated way.

"Natsu, calm the fuck down. This is not like you at all-"

"Gray – where was this fucking safety when I trusted you with Lucy? Where was the fucking safety when I returned from my fucking work, only to see you fucking her, on my fucking bed, with her body tied with ropes while the Dragneel brutes were having their way with her? Huh?" The black-haired teen looked down silently, guilt evident on his face. "I fucking thought so."  
Lucy felt her eyes well up with tears. It was too much. The painful memories rushed back into her mind. She remembered it like yesterday. Gray forcing himself into her, allowing the other men in the room to have a grand time with her body. They had beaten her black and blue. That was, until Natsu arrived and shot them all in a heartbeat, but by then, it was Gray that was dick deep inside her and Natsu didn't hesitate to shoot his chest, vitally close to his heart but just enough that that black-haired would live.

"Natsu – this really isn't-" The red-haired named Erza Scarlet began to talk but Natsu glared her down.

"Not what? Necessary? You know what else wasn't necessary? You snitching to Lucy's dad about me. You telling him everything. About my past. My history. My involvement with the underground connections. Your claims that you just wanted to be friends. What a fucking load of bullshit." The red-haired looked away. Her mouth tightened in a thin line. "You all have gotten me fucked up. Some fucking friends you are."

Instantly, Gray had pushed forwarded and grabbed Lucy by the arm, hands gripping tightly and eyes hardened with determination. His grip on the blonde pressed firmly into her skin and she let out a whimper,  
"Fuck sakes, Lucy. Get the fuck away from him-!"

"Gray, what are you doing-!" Erza asked with panic evident in her voice.

"Gray-!"Juvia exclaimed with horror.

Out of nowhere, Natsu had slipped out a gun from his pockets and aimed it directly to Gray's face whilst the blonde clung desperately to him.

"Get your fucking dirty hands off my woman before I shoot you." Everyone felt the coldness in his words. Everyone knew that Natsu had the shooting accuracy of an experienced killer, as expected from someone who had been growing up from the underground. But they all knew, Natsu only warned Gray because of their friendship in the past.

"Fuck you and fuck your twisted, sick mind. Lucy, you're coming with me-"The sound of a gunshot bounced loudly off the walls. The smell of gunpowder drifted strongly in the room and blood was spattered on the carpet floor. The sound of a male groaning in agonizing pain and the scream of a blue-haired woman rushing towards her lover. Erza ran towards the front and placed a hand in front of her, showing signs for Natsu to stop.

"Gray… are you okay?" Erza asked while she stood in front of him, at least buying some time for the black-haired to recover.

"Fuck no." He hissed, looking down at his arm. Natsu had shot him directly in the arm. The blood seeped through and dropped down into small puddles. His eyes glared at the pink-haired teen who also raised the gun towards Erza.

"Get out." Natsu commanded, his finger twitching eagerly on the trigger. The smooth steel in his hand wanting to shoot another round. The red-haired watched in silence at the unwavering authority that Natsu wielded. It was truly unsafe for them to stay for a bit longer.

"We will take out leave then." Erza spoke, ignoring the protests coming from the two who was on the floor and turned hastily to the door. It was no use trying to get their friends back. They were really deep within this toxic relationship. But deep down, she knew that Natsu still held a part for them as his friends. If he had really changed, he would've already shot them in the head when he saw them. A small smile made it to her face. Even though they had wronged him and he had placed large lengths between them, Natsu still had a special place for them in his heart.  
She was indeed filled with deep regret for trying to protect Lucy from Natsu, she was entirely wrong when Natsu expressed his feelings for the blonde in front his own father, something that the Natsu from before, wouldn't even dare to rise up against his own father, the Dragneel Mafia lord.

* * *

As the group exited the apartment without bidding their farewells, Natsu collapsed in a helpless heap on the floor. Blood had also splattered on him and the event that had unfolded had left him breathless and irritated. He needed something. Some sort of distraction away from this feeling inside.  
Seeing Gray again brought up some unwanted memories, the kind that Natsu had been trying to bury for so long, trying to forgive but can't forget. He was trying. Damn it. He was really trying.

"Luce, grab a dose. The strongest." He needed to feel good again. His body felt numb and the urge to feel again made him shake. He put his head into his palms. Seeing him react that way, Lucy darted to the kitchen table and grabbed a bottle of pills and an injection full of liquid before placing it on the table beside the couch. Rushing towards the floor and collecting Natsu, she brought him to the couch and sat beside him with the pills. He just stared out into nothingness. Even when she touched him gently on his arm, he didn't shake out of his thoughts.

"Natsu?" The boy seemed to snap out of his reverie and saw the drugs in her hands. He broke out in a smile.

"Good girl." He said softly before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her blond hair, pulling her forcefully to him and he breathed in deeply into her scent. The familiar scent of her skin brought comfort to him in a way that no one would understand. It was the kind that kept him sane. But it was also the kind that reminded him that another man had breathed into as well. The anger inside him flooded to the surface.

He was going to remind her.

"N-Natsu?" The blonde squeaked in excitement. Whenever Natsu got this possessive, that meant that the event afterwards would be really satisfyingly pleasurable. Reaching forward, she injected his skin with the dosage. As she was doing this, the pink-haired teen had uncapped the bottle of pills and popped a few capsules in his mouth and swallowing it happily.

The effect of the toxicants taking place inside his body made him shudder and shake.

He was going to remind her.

"Did you like it?" Lucy broke out in confusion. That was new. He usually just gets straight into driving into her. The way he asked scared her for a bit. She didn't know what he was talking about. The shooting? The way their friends just barged into their apartment? The way they created so much trouble in the five minutes they were here? What did she like?

"Like what?" Her response made him angry. Although she did look confused, his mind still replayed the memories of hearing her screams – he remembered the way his legs had begun running before his mind could even process anything. And thrusting the door opened, he saw it all.

"Did you like the way he made you scream. Did you cum? Did you cum for that bastard and the rest of those guys?" Lucy flinched outwardly. No. She didn't like it. She dared not think about it as much as possible. It left her feeling disgusting and shamed. She pulled back her hands and wrapped them around herself. The feeling of their hands on her skin, on her body, everywhere on her form came back again and it left her sad and ashamed once more. It wasn't something that she was proud of nor was it something that she'd like Natsu to talk about.

"Natsu, that's not-"She was suddenly pushed back onto the leather couch and hands encircled her throat. Her mind went into haywire as fear crossed her face when his large hands squeezed only for a small bit.

"I can remember it all. Your crying face. Your mouth opened in a silent scream. You must've been scared." The grip around her throat tightened. And he smiled darkly. "It must've felt good. The way he was driving into you senselessly. The way he filled you up with himself. Didn't you feel it, Luce?" Lucy felt the fear bubble up inside her. It was scary the way he said her nickname so dangerously.

"N-Natsu… can't breathe." She managed to croak out. The pink-haired teen leaned down and kissed her.

He was going to remind her.

Mouth close to her ears, he smiled, "I'm going to remind you who you belong to."

The panic evident in her face. Whenever he said that, it was a promise that he always saw to the end without hesitation. He was going to pick things up a notch and drive into her until she wouldn't be able to scream and walk. Just like before.  
He had left no space for her to breath. He had filled every part of her body with his seed. Thrown her across all sorts of furniture and had his way with her. Her body shook when she came numerous times. Unable to take the pleasure. Unable to take the pain that he had been inflicting on to her.

Like now, he pushed her harshly against the walls. Uncaring if it would break or whoever next door would hear her. Let them hear. The blonde girl trapped between let out a loud moan and he latched his mouth onto her throat, biting and sucking. His hand reached downwards, lifted her leg and hooked it around his hips before abusing her lower lips. Continuing his attacks, she had cum straight after a few hard and long strokes.

"You belong to me. Not Gray. Not those fucking bastards. Not to anyone. But to me." He growled into her. As she cum once more and him bending her over towards the kitchen bench and entering her again. Tears ran down her face as he pounded into her swiftly and strongly. Groaning each time she tightened her muscles.

"Don't you ever forget." He'd make sure she won't. He will remind her every time that she belonged to him. His lust-fazed olive green eyes roamed over her back as she twisted and turned to feel more of him. Her usual cream-colored back was stained with large bruises and cuts. It still had some opened wounds that made him angry. Leaning down over her and pausing just momentarily, he kissed them all.  
Even if they may fade away, or may leave a scar, this was a back that braced it all for him.

"I never cum once." Her mouth gasped during his strokes. "I forced myself not to cum at all for them. Not them. Certainly not for them. Even if I had to endure all of it until you came back. I knew you'd come back." She breathed between thrusts. He stopped suddenly but still sheathed fully in her.

A feeling within him clenched painfully and his hands ran the lengths of her back softly. Reaching and lifting one of her legs to rest on the kitchen bench, opening herself more to him. He leaned down over her and kissed her fully on the lips when she turned to protest why he stopped. It was a kiss that was filled with crashing emotions and assurance.

"I love you, Lucy. I really do. I can't promise you the world but I can promise you a future together."

The blonde girl smiled. "I love you too, Natsu. I'll hold you to that promise." And with this, he continued his strokes now with a much better access to hit her spots. His mind thinking how beautiful she looked. Glistening with sweat. Her blonde hair sticking to her neck and back. The smell of her filling his nostrils. Sweet and overpowering. Intoxicating. Addicting

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After finishing his work three hours early, Natsu checked the time on his phone once more. Just a few hours ago, he had requested for Gray to look after Lucy and for some trusted members to safe-guard the apartment that they shared. Just a few days ago, Lucy's father had attempted a hired assassination on the pink-haired teen. That same week, Natsu's father, Igneel, had ordered for his men to wipe Lucy Heartfilia off the face of the earth, without leaving evidence. Their escape was the only thing they could do, after being chased by these two men._

 _Of course, he had contacted Gray and entrusted Lucy in his care along with his men. It was the only type of thing that allowed Natsu to work whilst knowing his girlfriend was safe with his best friend and members._

 _Turning around the corner on their apartment level. His feet began to slow to a halt as a noise of some sort reached over to where he stood. A scream. A girl's scream. His heartbeat pounded as it reached his ears. No. He knew that scream very well._

 _It was Lucy._

 _His hands balled into a fist and his legs took off running. Worry and fear circled his mind. Did they find her? Did they know where they stayed? Where the heck was Gray? Where was the safeguards that he posted? The door to their apartment was open slightly and the screams sounded louder. The sounds of squelching fluid. Pleasured moans and groans. Furniture hitting against the wall. Scrapes. Muffled screaming now. Skin hitting skin._

 _He bursted into the room and before he knew it, he had whipped out his gun. They didn't hear him entering the door._

 _Lucy was tied to the bed posts with pillow sheets. Her mouth was clumsily stuffed with bunched fabric that didn't even suppress her screams. Males surrounded, forcing their members into all sorts of crooks from her body, jacking off their seed onto her body like lubrication. A male had entered her mouth, pushing aside the fabric that was already inside. Another male was lying beneath her, thrusting himself inside her other hole. Another male lied beside her, sucking and kissing away on both of her mounds._

 _And Gray, had his dick balls deep inside her. Thrusting wildly and groaning in utmost pleasure at her tightness. His hand roamed her legs and the other rubbed her abused lower lips where their bodies met. He was shouting all sorts of profanities at her. Dirty talk. Whilst ramming inside her without care._

 _Aiming his gun, he killed every male in the room without letting them react. Aiming his gun at their heads and shooting them swiftly with pure hatred-induced accuracy. Gray panicked but Natsu had already aimed for him. Shot him right in the chest. Just enough to warn the bastard. The black-haired teen fell backwards, losing unconscious._

 _"Lucy… damn it. I'm sorry." He begged, dashing to her side. As he shrugged off his jacket and covered her abused body. Taking a closer look, they had beaten her black and blue. Bruises were everywhere. Bites. Cuts. He was furious. He untied the cloths that secured her and pulled the fabric from her mouth. She leaped forward into his arms. Body shaking. Arm tightening._

 _"I'm so sorry, Luce. I'm sorry." He wept, squeezing her close to him and promising not to let go of her anymore. He won't let her out of his sight. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her. Even though she also wrapped her trembling arms when he held her, he was the one shaking the most._

* * *

They had a toxic relationship that centered on drug and sex. Most importantly, with a painful past.

Drugs. Sex and a painful past.

* * *

 **The song "NO WAY" I believe was based on two lovers. On the outside, it may seem that their relationship was bad but inside, it was just two people who is learning to love again with each other, despite what other people may say. I don't know. It's just a really deep song about two lovers not being perfect and they know it. But they wouldn't have it any other way.**

 **The last few bits of the story was inspired by another song named: ON & ON by CARTOON. I believe this is a great song as well! Kudos to the artist for making such a bombass music with bombass beats and bombass vocals. You is bombass.**

 **Kudos to those who have made it this far.**

 **Thank you all for reading this.**

 **B7K**


End file.
